


Master of Two

by LittleLalaith



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom/sub, Latex, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLalaith/pseuds/LittleLalaith
Summary: Connor acts as a Dom for Gavin and Nines, catering his attentions to match their needs. It might just be the most well-behaved that Gavin has ever been, but can his self-control hold out when Nines joins the fun? ;p
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Master of Two

To an uninformed observer, Connor would seem like the most passive and submissive person in the three-way relationship between himself, Nines and Gavin. With his large, puppyish eyes and his kind features, it was almost impossible to imagine him holding his own against the superior strength and size of Nines, or the aggressive feral passion of Gavin. Yet, here he was. 

Buttoning down his shirt and styling his hair back, Connor admired himself in the mirror; he looked crisp, clean. In control. Gavin and Nines both seemed to respond better when he dressed up for them, presenting himself as the composed, grounded element in their scenes while they floated into sub-space and trusted him to take care of them. It was a role that Connor relished. He had been designed as a negotiator, first and foremost, so seeing his partners submit to his will and test their limits under his guidance gave him a sense of satisfaction that no amount of closed cases or arrested criminals could match. 

He fed the shiny black belt through the loops of his pants, tightening it so that it sat perfectly central; drawing the eye to his crotch, while also serving as a subtle reminder that he was off-limits until his partners were told otherwise. He had control, and he would be dressed, even if they were not. 

Content with his appearance, Connor stepped out of the bathroom and watched as his partners instinctively moved to kneel on the floor at the foot of the bed. They looked gorgeous at the best of times, but Connor got a personal kick out of seeing them presented for him like this. Gavin was wearing nothing but the tight black boxers that Connor had picked out for him, while Nines had gotten himself into the skin-tight latex body-suit that he favoured. It was something that they had discovered early on in their relationship - Nines got overwhelmed quickly if his skin was exposed during their play, his sub-space making him vulnerable and his skin reporting every new touch as a potential threat. But with the body-suit, he could focus on the pressure of Connor or Gavin's touches, without worrying about full contact or useless information such as temperature or surface area. He had explained that he liked the tightness of it against his skin, making him feel constricted but not trapped. On top of that, it meant that Connor had an opportunity to gain more control and could help Nines to settle into the space by making him feel safe.

"Just checking in before we start, do you both feel ok and do you both want to do this?" Connor asked, crouching to their level so that any objections or concerns wouldn't be affected by his stance over them. 

Gavin nodded, eagerness glistening in his eyes, "Yeah, I want this. I feel good."

"Thank you, Gavin," Connor praised, ruffling his hair affectionately before looking to Nines.

The taller android nodded, sending Connor a subtle flash of confirmation through their neuro-link before offering up his clenched fists. Connor smiled and stood, pacing to the toy box they'd left open beside the bed and rummaging around for a moment. They had amassed quite the collection over the last year, ranging from dildos to cock rings, tails to harnesses. Connor pushed aside a particularly expensive (and satisfyingly molded) dildo, retrieving Nines' mitts from deeper in the box. The mitts were sturdy, made with black latex to match the body-suit, with strong clasps around the wrists. 

"Gavin, sweetheart, sit up on the bed. I'll let you watch while I get Nines settled, then we can play for a while," Connor instructed, and was rewarded with Gavin's easy obedience. 

Not that he was surprised, Gavin was always happy to sit by and wait, provided there was a show to keep him occupied until it was his turn. The real surprise had been his desire to submit in the first place - given their history and the aggressive, dominant behaviours that Gavin portrayed in his day to day life, Connor had just assumed that he would prefer to top or lead in a BDSM scenario. But during a play fight that they'd had to determine who would be allowed to use Nines' mouth first, Gavin had been forced into submission and his physical reaction had been exceptionally positive. From there, it had been a gentle test of limits and a gradual building of trust until Gavin had fully settled into his desire to be dominated. And now, aside from a few bratty outbursts here and there, he was as obedient as could be.

Connor walked back around the bed and stood directly in front of Nines, taking one of his hands and working it into the mitt with careful, firm motions. He was careful not to brush his hands too often over Nines' skin, focused on securing the fabric without making his partner feel irritable or over-sensitive. Once secured, Connor tested the way the mitt rested against Nines' knuckles, making sure it wouldn't rub, then secured the clasp tightly around his submissive's wrist. "Too tight?"

Nines shook his head and offered the other hand, his LED spinning slow, lazy laps in tranquil blue. Connor could already see the sub-space starting to settle in; the way Nines' icy blue-grey eyes drifted somewhere directly in front of him as Connor secured the mitts, the ever so slight slouch to his posture as he relaxed. Connor secured the second mitt and checked that it wasn't too tight before placing a hand on Nines' shoulder and gripping reassuringly. "Good boy, Nines. Do they feel good?"

The smile and loosely controlled nod that Nines gave would have been impossible to misinterpret. Connor smiled back, making sure that the cuffs of the body suit were securely tucked under the wrist segment of the mitts before reaching for the shiny black collar he and Nines had picked out together so many months ago. Without so much as a moment's hesitation, Nines sat back on his heels and raised his gloved hands like a begging dog, wide eyes following Connor as he walked over to review his posture. It had become routine by this point; Nines knew what Connor expected of his 'show sub', and Nines wanted to make his Master proud. Connor circled him slightly, judging the angles of his body and admiring the sleek strength of his latex-clad form. Connor nudged Nines' right knee with the toe of his shoe lightly, then watched Nines adjust his position and present himself as perfectly as possible. 

Connor nodded, satisfied, and unbuckled the collar, slipping it gently around Nines' throat. This was sometimes a little much for Nines; the tightness around his neck sparking off warnings in his HUD if Connor wasn't careful. So he took his time, latching it onto the loosest setting and letting it hang loose about his clavicle while Connor clipped the leash to the d-ring at the front. "You're doing so well, Nines."

There was a small huff of impatience from the bed and Connor had to suppress a smirk; Gavin didn't have the best self-control and his patience was in shockingly short supply for a man of his age. But that was ok, because Connor was in charge, and he had told Gavin to wait. If Gavin wanted to hear Connor's praise, he would have to earn it. To prove a point, the android didn't even acknowledge the sound or give any indication that he had heard, but instead focused on clipping the collar a single notch tighter. 

"How is that feeling, Nines? Blue, yellow or red," Connor prompted, and watched as Nines showed him his LED. Still blue. "You're doing so well, sweetheart. You're being so good for me."

Nines squirmed slightly under the praise, not wanting to disobey Connor by moving too much but needing some kind of release as the praise eased him deeper into his sub-space. Connor tightened the collar by another notch before placing a hand under Nines' right mitt, prompting him to lift his hands and present nicely again; Nines corrected his posture and lifted his chin, letting Connor know that he was ready to have the collar fully tightened. Connor smiled and kissed his forehead before securing the leather around his throat. 

"You look so hot, Nines." 

It was Gavin who spoke that time, his voice thick with lust as he watched his partner being dressed and rewarded in his gear. Connor knew that he would be itching to have his own gear put on, but they had other plans for tonight. Gavin had proven that he could behave exceptionally well when he was restrained, or bound, tied up or forced down by one of the androids. But he had yet to prove that he could control himself without the aid of the restraints. When they had talked about the scene a few nights ago, Connor had given him a proposal... and Gavin had enthusiastically accepted. He wanted to see whether Gavin's desire to obey was strong enough to overcome his poor self-control while in his sub-space. Without binds, without restraints - relying purely on his own discipline and Connor's encouragements. It would be a challenge, especially if Gavin was speaking out of turn so early in the scene... Still, Connor would give him a little leniency tonight- he would need it. 

"Gavin, I said that you could watch, not commentate," Connor advised, his tone firm but not scolding. Not yet. He hadn't been clear in his instructions to Gavin, so this was more of a clarification than a warning. 

"Sorry..." Gavin uttered distractedly, but Connor didn't much care for his nonchalant tone. 

Petting Nines' head gently in a familiar 'one moment, please' gesture, Connor walked around to the side of the bed. Gavin's expression immediately flickered through a range of emotions, starting with excitement and ending with guilt, with a whole spectrum of uncertainties, worries, curiosities and apologetic glances between. Connor waited until he had Gavin's attention, then gestured for him to come close. Gavin hesitated but crawled across the mattress on his hands and knees, sitting in front of Connor but avoiding his gaze. Connor ran his hand through Gavin's hair, gently at first, but then tightened his grip in one quick movement and pulled Gavin's head back to a point that just bordered on the cusp of painful. Gavin whined and tried to adjust his weight to alleviate the pressure but Connor followed his movements, keeping his grip firm. 

"I'd like you to repeat that, please," Connor stated, watching Gavin carefully for any sign of genuine distress. As much as Gavin might like rough play, it only took one bad experience to bring an end to a scene and Connor wanted to ensure that he was giving his subs the best experience possible. They trusted him to take care of them, to help fulfill their sexual fantasies, so he didn't want to risk abusing that trust.

After a long moment of defiant resistance, Gavin caved. "I'm sorry, sir."

Connor immediately loosened his hold and scratched affectionately at the spot that he'd just gripped, hoping to soothe away some of the residual sting. He knew that Gavin liked how it felt, having his hair pulled or being forced to surrender, but Connor liked to minimise the lasting pain wherever he could; he didn't want the punishment to taint the reward when Gavin finally submitted."Thank you, Gavin. Can I trust you to sit still and watch quietly while I finish getting Nines settled in?" 

Gavin nodded and sat back, legs crossed and arms placed firmly in his lap as though demonstrating his own posture for his master. It was cute - Gavin wasn't as interested in 'presentation' as Nines was, preferring control games and obedience training, but he was mimicking the behaviours that Connor expected of Nines so that he could share in the praise and attention. Connor was almost certain that it was a subconscious action, but it was touching all the same. Humouring him, Connor nodded his approval and leaned in to kiss his cheek, rewarding his behaviour with positive attention. "I know you want to make Nines feel good too, Gavin. You're so very good at making both of us feel good, baby," Connor praised, trying to settle his partner into his own sub-space a little so that he would feel better about waiting his turn. "As soon as Nines is ready, I'll come back and play with you too."

"Thank you, sir," Gavin replied, settling down and turning his gaze back towards Nines. 

With a final head pat, Connor returned to Nines and crouched at his side, running a hand over the collar, down his shoulder; re-establishing physical contact and easing Nines back into that physical sub-space. "Well, now. Look at you... You look so pretty, Nines. All dressed up for me, putting on such a good show for Gavin. Would you like me to give you a reward?"

Nines gave a soundless huff of need, begging to Connor with his cool, bright eyes. Connor smiled and got up slowly, reaching into the toy box for something else. "On all fours, present that perfect ass for me."

There was something so beautiful about Nines when he was clad in his latex suit; all of his bulk and hard lines softened by the unbroken expanse of black material. He was still intimidating in his size, but he became a plaything under Connor's attention. It gave the RK800 a kick to know that he was able to bring Nines to this space, to control him and have the more 'advanced' model submit to his orders. And it wasn't just Nines; Connor got the same buzz of gratification when Gavin started behaving for him too. He was in control, and he was trusted with that control. Every sound they made, every little motion of need or enjoyment was a reminder to Connor that he was doing a good job - and it felt good.

Connor watched as Nines planted his forearms on the floor and dropped his chest towards the ground so that his ass was presented high for his Dom to do with as he pleased. Connor ran a hand over his back slowly, fingertips drifting from shoulder to lower back, then sweeping over the curve of his ass. He squeezed slightly, feeling the way Nines tensed and trembled with the effort of keeping still. Just to be safe, Connor reached out with his neuro-link and kept a check on Nines' status, allowing him to communicate clearly while facing the ground. He could already feel the power of Nines' sub-space through the link, even if he couldn't experience it firsthand - he could feel his partner's desperation to please, to be pleased, to let go of the stresses of the world and focus on the simple task of following his master's orders in order to gain a reward.

"That's it, Nines. Stay nice and still for me," Connor prompted, unzipping the 'easy access' section that stretched from the body-suit's crotch to the center of the ass. He dipped his fingers into the freshly exposed space, stroking along the sensitive expanse of Nines' inner thigh. "Generate some lube for me, angel."

The joys and conveniences of Cyberlife technology, Connor mused.

Still, he took the time to apply lube to the plug separately and looked to Gavin as he ran his slick fist over the toy. He was pleased to see Gavin watching hungrily, shifting his weight and breathing heavier, but ultimately controlling himself and staying where he was. Connor made a note to praise Gavin for his good behaviour when he was done with Nines, wanting to encourage more of this obedience in him. Once the toy was lubed up, Connor ran his hand under the fabric of the body-suit and squeezed Nines' ass gently, testing his reaction before bringing his attention to Nines' hole. He pressed a lube-slick finger into him slowly, drinking in the preciously rare whining sound that broke from his partner's throat. He was being so good today, reacting so openly to Connor's attentions. The RK800 hummed happily and added a second, spreading him open a little wider and ensuring he was well lubed up before pressing the tip of the thick plug to his rim. 

"Stay nice and relaxed for me, Nines. This is the slightly bigger one that we used last time, but if it's too much then we can try the other one, ok?" Connor vocalised, not wanting Nines to feel disheartened or disappointed if he struggled to take the larger toy. 

Nines nodded, pressing his hips back against the toy just slightly. Connor placed his free hand on the RK900's hip in a silent reminder to stay still. Waiting until he was sure that Nines was ready, Connor pressed the toy slowly against Nines' hole. The latex-clad android made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a whine, without much voice behind it but it was a sound that Connor loved - it was Nines' need to express his pleasure, regardless of whether or not he had a voice to communicate it with. It wasn't the kind of pretty groan or plea that Gavin could give, it wasn't the full-bodied growl that Connor sometimes gave when his subs pushed his buttons in bed. But it was a sound that was purely 'Nines', and it was a sound that only Connor and Gavin ever got to hear. 

"That's it, Nines. Nice and slow, stay relaxed for me," Connor encouraged, taking his time with the toy. 

He eased it off slowly, building a gentle rhythm of push and release, each pass of the toy driving it just a little deeper until the widest point of the toy passed the ring of muscle and settled into Nines' ass. Nines was shaking slightly, but the feedback through their neuro-link was overwhelmingly positive. Connor smiled and pulled at it very slightly, checking that it was secure before zipping the body-suit shut again. 

"There we go, sweetheart. You did so well, taking that in without any trouble. Back onto your knees for me..."Nines did as he was told, shifting his weight so that he was sat back on his heels again. 

He shifted his hips subtly, his expression soft and touched with perfect bliss as he felt the toy move inside him. When Connor heard a low groan, he was confused for a moment, thinking that it had been Nines. But as he turned to look towards the bed, he could see Gavin struggling to keep himself in check. The detective was bouncing his knee sub-consciously, restless and needy; even at this distance, Connor could see the bulge of his erection through the thin fabric of the black boxers. Smirking, Connor decided to throw him a bone.

"Not long, Gavin. You're being so good for me," he praised, unsure whether it would help him to settle or just rev his engines more. Judging by Gavin's breathy whine, it had been the latter. If Connor asked him to keep waiting for much longer, he would be setting him up to fail, which was the last thing he wanted. This whole scene was intended to make Gavin feel good, to make him feel better about his impulse control and discipline, so Connor gave him something to do until he could get Nines settled. "While you're waiting, could you please find the collar you want? I'll be over in just a moment."

Gavin nodded and uttered a quiet 'yes, sir' before turning his attention to the toy box. Connor reached for Nines' leash and stood close against his shoulder, massaging his sub's hair as a gentle reward for his patience and good behaviour so far tonight. Walking slowly, Connor prompted Nines to crawl at his side, letting him feel the shift of the plug with each movement, guiding him so that he didn't have to think too much about where they were going or what Connor might want him to do next. His only task was to follow where he was led - simple, easy to achieve, and liberating in its own kind of way. 

Satisfied that Nines was spaced out and enjoying the subtle buzz of his submissive mentality, Connor guided him to the edge of the bed and directed him to kneel with his mitts on the top of the blanket. Connor petted him again in reward, using the neuro-link to trigger the vibration feature in the plug and adjusting it to one of the lower settings. He watched Nines' eyelashed flutter, his gaze distant, and felt a mirror of that satisfaction in himself. He had done this, he had been able to make Nines feel this good. And now it was time to get Gavin there too. 

"Thank you for waiting, baby, I know it must have been a challenge," Connor apologised, his tone sincere. "Kneel in front of me so I can put your collar on."Gavin eagerly shifted himself over to kneel in front of Connor, holding up the baby pink, fur-lined collar that he'd chosen from the box. 

The sight of it brought a smile to Connor's lips - when they had initially started looking for collars, Gavin had tried to claim that he wanted the black collars with spikes around the outside, or the posture collars that covered his whole throat, but Connor had suspected they weren't his first choice. Because Gavin's eye kept returning to the pink, fur-lined option displayed towards the top of the page. His mouse hovered over it sometimes while they were looking through the different styles, Gavin's pupils blowing just a little wider at the sight of it. When Connor had addressed this, Gavin grew defensive and said that he didn't need the 'soft option' and he could handle a little leather on his skin. But that hadn't been the point of them choosing a collar at all; it wasn't an endurance test, it was supposed to be a representation of Gavin's trust in Connor and the responsibility Connor was taking on when he acted as a Dom for his partner. They talked about it at length,Connor trying to explain to Gavin that there was no requirement for him to look or act a particular way to fit the 'sub' stereotype - the beauty of their relationship was that they could be any style of Dom or sub that they wanted to be. In the end, Connor succeeded in convincing Gavin that having a fur-lined collar didn't make him any less of a sub; his particular interests didn't require him to endure a posture collar (although it was something that Nines had shown an interest in, due to his interest in presentation), and Connor reasoned that it made sense for a bratty sub like Gavin to have the most comfortable collar possible. As for the colour, there was nothing wrong with pink. 

So, seeing Gavin choose the pink collar of his own volition and present it up confidently melted Connor's heart a little. Gavin was learning to trust Connor with his insecurities, and he was learning to ask for the things he wanted regardless of how his low self-esteem tried to make him feel about those desires. Taking the collar gently, Connor ran his free hand through Gavin's hair, scratching at the short bristly hair at the back of his neck in a reward for this little gesture of trust. "Would you like me to collar you, sweetheart?"

Gavin nodded and placed his hands on Connor's chest, his hips moving subtly with anticipation. But Connor didn't move just yet. While Connor was more than happy to allow Nines his non-verbal cues and answers (both himself and Gavin accepting his selective mutism as a part of who he was), Gavin had specifically asked for Connor to push him to vocalise his needs and desires. So, Connor waited. 

Eventually, Gavin clicked and answered, "Please, sir. I want you to put my collar on."

Connor smiled and unclasped the collar, carefully working it around Gavin's throat and securing it in place. He enjoyed the sight of Gavin relaxing at the feel of it, the way he seemed to huddle in the space between Connor's arms and take shelter there. 'Your master's got you, it's ok...', Connor thought, but that kind of sentiment would be more useful later. Right now, he needed to build up Gavin's confidence and push his boundaries, the reassurances would follow after.

"Not too tight, sweetheart?"

"No, master. That feels perfect, thank you." 

As a reward for his communication, Connor leaned in and kissed his forehead, "Good boy."

Gavin all but melted at the praise, slipping deeper into his sub-space. Connor smiled and gently guided him to lie back, taking a moment to admire him. While himself and Nines were designed to look fit and strong, Gavin had really worked for his body. Each toned muscle and curve were a testament to his efforts. Running a hand over Gavin's chest, Connor let his fingertips brush over a nipple, drinking in the small whine that broke from Gavin's throat. His fingertips trailed lower, tracing the outline of his abs, sweeping back up along the V of his hip, then teasing at the hem of his boxers. 

"Hands at your sides," Connor prompted, letting Gavin get comfortable. "I want those hands to stay exactly where they are. You can grip the bed sheets if you need to, but they must not leave that spot. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be good."Content with his response, Connor worked his partner's boxers off with careful but swift efficiency. 

Gavin was already half hard after Nines' pretty demonstration, and a few languid strokes was enough to coax him to full attention. The detective whined breathlessly and flexed his fingers against the bed sheet but obediently kept them where they were. Connor nodded his approval and stroked a little more earnestly, watching his features flicker between restraint, bliss and concentration. He was doing his best to obey Connor's instructions, and it gave the android a little buzz of pride. Both in Gavin, for behaving so well, but also in himself for encouraging that kind of obedience in his partner. It reassured him that he was doing a good job as their Dom. 

Connor looked to Nines, checking that he was still comfortable and focused. The RK900 was a portrait of refined discipline; kneeling at his master's side with his mitt-clad hands on the edge of the bed sheet. He was watching Gavin closely, his eyes following each stroke of Connor's hand with a carefully measured patience. Every so often, Connor could see him shifting his hips slightly from the corner of his eye, no doubt manipulating the plug in an effort to get sexual gratification. But he was doing as he was told, and Connor would reward him greatly for his patience. 

"Hands stay where they are, Gavin. You're doing so well, being so good for me," Connor praised, slowing his movements before drawing his hand away completely. Gavin whined and looked to Connor with a pleading expression, but he wouldn't have to wait long for his reward. "Nines, would you like to help me test Gavin's self-control?"

Cold blue-grey eyes flickered up to meet Connor's and Nines' LED span quickening spirals of blue. He nodded and awaited instructions eagerly, not daring to move until his master told him too. Pleased, Connor reached for the leash and guided him up onto the bed. Nines followed the pull of the leash, crawling on hands and knees up Gavin's legs until Connor stopped him at hip level, his lips hovering just a short distance from the tip of Gavin's cock.

"The choice is yours, Nines. Do you want to pleasure our partner by yourself, or would you like me to guide your movements so you can relax and focus on the sensations?" Connor asked, not wanting to force Nines into either option. Although, in truth, he knew which one he preferred the idea of. Nines considered his options for a moment, then placed a latex-clad hand on Connor's and guided it back to his hair. Connor couldn't help but smile, pleased with the decision for his own selfish reasons. "Alright, I'll guide you. I'll watch your LED carefully, so give me a yellow or a red ring if you need me to adjust or stop, ok?"

Nines nodded again, settling his weigh between Gavin's thighs and pressing his mitts to the outside of Gavin's hips to steady himself. Gavin shivered as Nines drew closer, testing whether Nines would let his hips move... and more importantly, whether Connor would let him too. Keeping his hands still was one thing, but expecting him to keep his hips perfectly still while he was being sucked off was another thing entirely. 

"Sir?" Gavin started, his voice sounding distant and soft, even to his own ear. "Am I allowed to move my hips?"

Connor placed his free hand on Gavin's cheek, stroking his thumb over his skin lightly in a subtle reward. "I'll let you move your hips this time. If you do really well, we might try restricting that another day, but for now you can move your hips as much as you like. Thank you for asking me first, Gavin, that's really good."

Gavin melted under the praise and the affectionate touch, warmth and a heavy kind of contentment settling in his chest, even as his blood sang with need and lust at having Nines' mouth so close. Thankfully, Connor didn't leave him waiting long. He guided Nines' movements, slow at first and focusing on the tip. Gavin watched as best he could, his hands clenching and relaxing against the bed sheet as he fought the urge to brace a hand against Nines' head, to urge him into a faster pace. Instead, he let his head fall back and he focused on the feeling, letting the pleasure build in slow waves. A low, drawn out moan left his lips and Connor rewarded his vocalisation by moving Nines into a deeper, more satisfying rhythm. Gavin gasped, his hips canting upwards a little with each pass of Nines' lips over his skin. 

As he was controlled, Nines let himself drift deeper into his sub-space, letting himself be used as his master saw fit. Another benefit to being an android was that he didn't really have to worry too much about breathing or a gag reflex, so he could simply relax his jaw and cradle his tongue to the underside of Gavin's shaft as his master took care of the rest. He gripped a little harder at Gavin's hips grounding himself as the sounds of his partner's pleasure washed over him. He was the reason for those sounds. He was being good for Connor and Gavin was rewarding him with these beautiful sounds that fell so easily from his tongue. As Connor pushed him lower with more force, Nines gave a cracked sound of his own; it was ill-practiced and seldom used... but it was real, and it was his, drawn out by the masterful touch of his Dom. 

Hearing Nines lose himself to this was a surprising little treat and Connor brushed his thumb affectionately over his skin to reassure him. He kept a close watch on Gavin's reactions, guiding Nines to move faster, each bob of his head driving Gavin's cock deep into his waiting mouth. Connor let the synthetic skin fade away on his hand, seeking out a connection with Nines. The RK900 let him connect without hesitation, feeding him every ounce of pleasure and gratitude he was feeling until Connor's head was swimming with pride. 

"Fuck, that's good Nines. Keep it up..." Connor all but purred, forcing himself to focus on Gavin, trying not to let his own control slip while his subs were being so good for him. 

Gavin was squirming now, his hips bucking and shifting in a desperate effort to get more, needing just a little something extra to push him over the edge. Connor spanned his free hand over Gavin's chest and teased lightly at a nipple, drinking in the gasp and desperate whine that Gavin gave him in response. He was close. Connor could see it in the way he squeezed his eyes closed against the overwhelming pleasure, the way his breathing came hard and fast, tainted with a moan on each exhalation. He was beautiful, so thoroughly human and perfect. And he had done so well at keeping his hands at his sides. 

"That's it, Gavin. You've been so good for me," Connor praised, pinching at his nipple while guiding Nines to change the angle of his movements; the change prompted Nines to hollow his cheeks, increasing the pressure against Gavin's straining cock. 

Nines rumbled silently, sending soft vibrations along his tongue until Gavin suddenly pitched forward, curling in on himself as his climax hit him without warning. As Connor saw this unfold, he set Nines' plug's vibrations to a higher setting and fed his own pleasure through their link to try and push his partner over the edge too. The resulting gasp was static-heavy and sounded more like a whispered purr than a moan, though that was mostly to do with the vibrations playing over Nines' tongue. Connor watched as the newer model android rocked back into the plug, consequently bobbing his head over Gavin's cock, milking him for every last drop. Eventually, Nines let the vibrations fade off, feeling Gavin's cum pooling on his tongue as he drew off; he let his mouth hang open, giving his partner a clear view of the mess he'd made. Gavin groaned at the sight and shivered slightly as the aftershock of his orgasm left him feeling hazy and spent. Connor chuckled affectionately and leaned in to kiss his temple, encouraging him to lie back. 

"Good boy, Gavin. You did so well and you kept your hands right where I asked you to. You're so much better at this than you realise... I knew you could do it. Now just rest a moment while I finish with Nines, then we can all cuddle up to watch something together, ok?" Connor praised, waiting until Gavin was calm and basking in his afterglow before he focused his attention back on Nines. 

Taking hold of the leash, Connor led Nines away from the bed and got him kneeling comfortably on the plush rug. He started with the plug, wanting Nines to be able to sit comfortably as Connor helped him out of his latex gear; so he opened up the zip and tried not to remark on the mess of lube and cum that Nines had managed to make on the inside of the suit. He would clean it later, right now his priority was getting Nines comfortable and clean so that he could rise out of his sub-space as gently as possible. The beauty of scenes like this was often in the aftercare, Connor thought. Gavin had never needed a lot of pampering after a session, but he liked to have a bit of downtime and a cuddle afterwards, sometimes falling asleep in Connor's lap. He just needed a bit of space to process his emotions and bask in the positive feelings for a while before clean up, which fit remarkably well with Nines' need to be encouraged out of his sub-space. If left to his own devices, Nines found it difficult to let go of the submissive mentality and got upset when his partners didn't want him to serve them anymore. He felt like he'd done something wrong, even when they both reassured him that he'd done well. But if Connor cuddled him and helped him to get cleaned up, then he slowly came back to his usual state of mind and could adjust back to the reality of the world a lot easier. 

So, Connor was careful to offer praise and reassurances as he helped his lover out of his latex. Once the suit and mitts were removed, Connor used the leash to pull Nines into his lap, holding him and thanking him for his good behaviour, making sure he was smiling and calm before brushing a hand over Nines' neck. "Can I take the collar off now, sweetheart?" Connor checked, letting Nines make the decision. If he needed more time, then Connor would sit with him for as long as it took. But Nines nodded slowly, his expression sleepy and content. "I've got you, baby. Thank you for being so good for me."

Once the collar was gone, Nines seemed to come back to himself a little more, rolling his shoulders as he tried to ground himself in his own body. Connor smiled and rubbed his side affectionately, providing a little physical stimulation to help him realign himself to his physical self; Nines leaned in to kiss him, sending a heartfelt 'thank you' through their neuro-link. Connor felt the words blossom in his chest, filling him with a sense of satisfaction that no amount of successful objectives could match. He'd done a good job and his subs were happy - that was all he could ever ask for in a scene like this. It was the whole reason he enjoyed acting as a Dom for his partners. Connor rubbed noses with his partner and hugged him tightly before making a move to stand, prompting Nines to get up too. 

"Gavin? You doing ok over there?" Connor called over, walking to the bed and sitting at his partner's side. Nines mimicked the gesture on the opposite side and boxed Gavin in, waiting for the detective to nod before he lay in against his side. 

"Thanks, Con. That was a really good session," Gavin mumbled, his voice thick and low. "I almost lost it at the end there."

"But you didn't," Connor reminded him, moving to cuddle in on his other side and linking his fingers with Nines', resting their hands over Gavin's chest. "When you're ready, we'll get cleaned up and watch something together on the couch. But take your time, we're in no rush."

Gavin nodded and brought his hands up to scratch and smooth both Connor and Nines' hair, loving the satisfying symmetry of the motion. 


End file.
